


Sayaka's Love Problems

by SergeantMamiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMamiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMamiTomoe
Summary: Sayaka has tried to talk to Mami upright and without hesitation about her attraction to the older girl. Only problem is that she can’t seem to get her confession in correctly.





	Sayaka's Love Problems

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve seen me write a Sayaka x Mami fanfic, you know these two aren’t my specialty, so I did my best to put these two together. Hope you enjoy!

"Mami, you there?" Sayaka called out. She tapped her foot repeatedly against the ground, leaning on a pillar that held up the train station. The two had agreed to meet up do to as what Sayaka said was 'business' work, but in reality, she wanted some time with just the two of them, no distractions. Kinda like a surprise date. "I'm gonna count to three. One... Two... Thr-"

"Three," a voice said from behind her. Jumping in surprise, Sayaka turned to see Mami smiling, giving off a polite wave as if they were still far away.

"M-Mami, I didn't n-notice you there," Sayaka tried to say, but was caught off by Mami's appearance. She wore a nice dress that was mainly colored yellow and decorated in flowers, as if she had just walked through a portal that turned her clothes into a giant mess of natures gift, resulting in the world's most beautiful dress. Combine that with the most beautiful person, and you get a masterpiece that was irreplaceable.

"I have my ways of being undetected," Mami said casually. "Now what was it you needed? I already have a few things planned out, so can you try to make it quick?" Suddenly a pang of guilt resonated within Sayaka's chest. Mami must have noticed since she looked at her concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, it's nothing," was the only reply she could ever come up with in her current state.

"Really? I don't see you down cast like this often, maybe even never."

"I'm okay, just a few thoughts passed through my mind."

"I'm not buying it." With that, Mami took a step forward, obviously determined to win this. "A simple thought can't bring you down."

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME BE!" At the sudden outrage that had been heard, Mami flinched. But before she even noticed what she was saying, Sayaka's temper had already busted out. With a face of pure agony, she said what she could before turning away and, without a single glance backward, dashed away and out of sight. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Tomoe-san."  
Looking after her, Mami stood her ground, feeling bad for putting Sayaka in such a harsh situation. 'What could've made her like that?' she wondered as she turned around and left her own way. Heading back to her apartment, she changed back into her sleep wear before tumbling into bed, picking up her phone and dialing Kyouko's number. She expected a warm welcome from the other side, but she didn't expect the other girl to be alive and awake at this certain time in the morning.

"MAMI! How's it going? We haven't talked for the past what, three years?"

"Please Sakura-san, don't over exaggerate. What might you be doing up this early?"

"I could be asking the same thing, but to answer your question first, I've been online playing a few games for the past 4 hours, nothing too special. Now spit it out women, what are you doing at this time of the day?"

"Miki-san called me over for a business meeting, it didn't end well. Do you think you could help me out?"

There was a long pause before she got a response. "Yeah I can, I'm just gonna have to walk over to your apartment before I fall over and die," Kyouko said, trying to hold back a yawn. Suddenly Mami got worried, remembering how the medicine her friend had been taking recently had put her in a medical condition that ended up screwing around with her sleep patterns.

"Hold on, I'll go over and pick you up."

"No no, I'll make it, I just gotta hurry." Without another word, Kyouko hung up. After tossing her phone across the bed, Mami got up and pulled on her winter clothes, knowing that it had started snowing in the past few minutes. On her way out, she took an extra jacket and a box of pocky to keep the red head occupied. She launched herself out the door before dashing for the park she knew that Kyouko would take as her usual route. Before long, she was at the park and was horrified to see Kyouko slowly walking around as if she was a zombie. Running over she tried getting her attention only to gasp as Kyouko tumbled over in the snow, unconscious.

"JESUS KYOUKO, WAKE UP! COME ON!" Mami tried shaking Kyouko awake, only to give up after a few tries. She was out cold (HAH!), and she would only wake up sometime later. There was no real pattern in her sleep and awake cycles, but Mami still had to take her out of the freezing temperatures and back to her home. Wrapping her in the extra coat, Mami picked Kyouko up before carrying her towards the apartment. Taking the pocky box, Mami stuck one in her mouth before sticking one in the other girl's, amused to see her reflectively start nibbling on it. Finally making it, Mami opened the door and walked in, placing Kyouko on the couch. She pulled off both of their jackets and hung them on the nearby coat rack before picking Kyouko back up and to her bedroom.

After changing the two out of there normal clothes and into something they could sleep in (Mami put Kyouko into comfortable clothing that she had left in her last visit) and placed Kyouko on one side of the bed while she slid into the other side. She felt her own sleep drift over and she gladly welcomed it. Still pondering what to do with Sayaka.

_________________________________________________________________________

"Madoka, you should at least know SOMETHING about love," complained Sayaka.

"I-I'm sorry Sayaka, it's just not my thing," the pink haired girl replied. Madoka had always been a help when Sayaka was in trouble, but just about now, she was just as troubled as her best friend. "Remember, I don't have an attraction to anyone."

 

"Have you seen Homura? She looks at you as if you were the world's most sexiest person," Sayaka said. Madoka blushed.

"T-THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE ACTUALLY IN LOVE! I-I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN ATTRACTION TO HER!" Hearing this made the blue haired girl smile as she already knew the truth, but she decided not to tease Madoka too much about it.

"Alright, whatever you say princess. But could you at least help me try and figure something out?"

"W-Well, you could try straight out asking her on a date. Asking her out to dinner is another thing. OH! If she's interested, you could always-" After another few minutes, Madoka finally stopped her list, obviously proud of her work.

"You do know that it's nearly impossible for a single person to figure that out right?"

"W-What?"

"What you just said lists out your personal experience." The two sat in complete silence, Madoka flustered and Sayaka amused. "I won't bother you this time, but thanks for the help!" Standing up, she walked out of the cafe the two had been at. Madoka watched her walk out before looking around if anyone was watching. Once she knew she was in the clear, she pulled out her phone and dialed Homura's number.

_________________________________________________________________________

Cracking open her eyes, Mami looked over at her clock which said that it was 7:57, an unusual time that she woke up at. She made an attempt to move but was stopped by something tightly squeezing her stomach. She turned her head around before smiling, seeing as Kyouko had latched on to her while she slept. Shifting around, she hugged Kyouko's head close to her chest before looking out the window on the other side of the room, seeing that it was heavily snowing. Before she could get up, she felt a liquid on her breasts. Looking down, she saw that Kyouko was drooling, her mouth open in smile. Smiling herself, Mami placed her head back on the pillow, resting until Kyouko woke up, which she knew wouldn't be in for a long time. Pulling out her phone, she checked if Sayaka had tried to apologize or try to speak back, which she hadn't yet.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kyouko shifted, her eyes slowly opening. Shifting her head up to look at Mami, the two held each other's gazes before Kyouko decided to nuzzle Mami's left breast. "Geez Mami, I knew you had potential to be comfortable, but I never knew you would be like THIS." Petting her, Mami closed her eyes, enjoying the presence of another person, no matter the situation. After half an hour, Kyouko finally decided to get up. "I hate to leave my happy spot, but you asked me over here for a reason and I plan to help out with it."

"Maybe after you help or if you fall asleep on accident, you can go back," suggested Mami. Smiling, Kyouko stretched before moving aside so Mami could move around. After her feet touched the cold wood floor, she resisted the urge to jump back in bed. Before she could move though, Mami covered her with the blanket they shared overnight, keeping them both warm and putting a barrier between the floor as they walked on the blanket itself. Once they reached the couch, Mami exited the warm haven and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll go cook something, you just wait here."

"Don't leave me!" Kyouko complained, trying to reach through the blankets in a futile attempt to grabbing Mami's arm. Amused, Mami opened the refrigerator, checking if she had something that she knew Kyouko would like, not including anything from her chestal region. Thinking about it reminded her how the two had been together during a power outage without anything to drink. And with Kyouko nearly dehydrated, she did the one thing she could've done. Just thinking about it made her chest warm up. Taking out a carton of eggs, she began to fry them over a pan before taking two bowls of rice and dividing the eggs equally into each bowl. Pouring a slight amount of salt in each of them, she walked back to find Kyouko lying over, sleeping. Mami smiled, placing the bowls on the table before heading back to the kitchen and setting up a tea kettle mostly for herself.

Humming a song only she knew, she began to tap her foot in the beat and before long, she was snapping her fingers along with it until the tea kettle started whistling. She left the song in her throat as she continued to hum without the extras and brought the kettle back to the table where she already had a teacup and a few packets for green tea. When she reached the couch, she saw Kyouko was sitting upright, but her entire expression had turned from energetic to a complete power crash. "You all right?"

"Fell asleep again as you probably noticed, but now I feel as if my very soul was torn from my body." Hearing this got Mami worried. Kyouko had only used that saying once and that was after she had been stabbed by a few needles and had half of her blood drained at the hospital. The urge to pull off her bra just to make the redhead happy flashed by for half a second, but that gave her enough time to drop the entire kettle to the surface of the floor. Jumping back, Mami avoided having her feet melted. Scooping the kettle back up, Mami took it back to the kitchen before walking towards the table and waiting for the water to boil. Snuggling close, Kyouko did her best to hang on to Mami. "Mami, please tell me, when am I gonna get better?"

"You'll get better real soon, Sakura-san," Mami reassured Kyouko who now looked at her and smiled.

"That reminds me, after I fell in the snow, I stayed conscious for a few more seconds than normal." Leaning towards Mami's face, she looked directly into her eyes. "You actually called me by 'Kyouko' then."

"D-Did I?" Mami asked, remembering fully that she had indeed dropped the formalities.

"I see the look in your eyes, you remember clearly."

"W-Well if so, I'll be sure to avoid that from happening again, Sakura-san."

"Still trying to be the senpai, eh? Well please, just call me Kyouko, it feels good."

"Ok Sa-K-Kyouko," Mami awkwardly said at the fact how Kyouko said that it would 'feel good'. Giggling, Kyouko let go and allowed Mami to go back and take the tea kettle back to the table where they both began to eat and drink, Mami occasionally letting Kyouko drink some of her tea.

"So, what did you need me for again?" Kyouko asked while Mami was refilling her cup. "I would love to stay, but I still got to work for it."

"Well, far earlier in the morning when I called you, I had a *ahem* meeting with Miki-san," Mami began. Kyouko rolled her eyes, hearing as how Mami was still being formal, just not to her specifically. "Afterwards, she kinda just ran off, she seemed really angry and sad both at the same time."

"Yep, that's Sayaka alright," Kyouko commented. "Well, what did she say before she ran off?"

"W-Well, she started acting sad because of a 'certain thought,' but I never really figured out about it."

"When did she have these 'thoughts?'"

"I asked her to make the meeting quick because I had a few things planned out."

"Really," Kyouko said more to herself. She stared at Mami's tea cup and her vision looked far off, as if deep in thought. "Please continue."

"Then after I continued to bug her about it, she yelled at me to leave her alone, but it seemed like a personal outbreak. Then she apologized for 'wasting my time' before storming off. I haven't heard from her since." The two sat in silence, Kyouko seeming to put a puzzle together within her mind.

"Oh, I get it out," she finally said, chuckling to herself.

"Really? What is it?"

"She was trying to ask you out on a date indirectly." Mami raised an eyebrow, thinking Kyouko was just poking her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I mean, like, why else would she ask you to meet in private, ask about if you have anything planned for the rest of the day, and why she was disappointed about you having something already? That just tossed a wrench within her plans, messing up what she wanted to do." Kyouko leaned back, obviously proud of her discovery. "But man, I never knew she had a attraction to YOU. Like, I get why though, but I thought she was interested in that one guy... Yeah I don't remember his name."

"What do you mean when you say 'you get why though'?" Slightly blushing, Kyouko sat forward.

"I-It's nothing..."

"Come on Kyouko, you know that I didn't stop bothering Miki-san when something was troubling her, you should also know that I won't give up on you either." Mami sipped her tea, only to find it empty and, once again, she refilled it before draining it in one gulp without noticing it was empty. The two sat in silence, Kyouko's blush never leaving and Mami sipping out of her empty tea cup.

"T-Tell me Mami that you won't go around freely with this information. It's personal to me, and if it were to get out, God knows what would happen if it got in the wrong hands." Mami's features softened.

"Of course, if really is that personal, there would be no reason for me to tell anyone else without your permission."

"And promise me you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"And that you won't run away."

"I promise?"

"And that you won't try anything funny."

"Kyouko, quick question. How long is this list?" Looking at a blank piece of paper she took from the table, she pretended to study it.

"Pretty damn long."

"Come on Kyouko," Mami said, holding one of Kyouko's hands with both of her own, making the redhead blush even redder than last time. "I promise not to judge you or anything that is on that list, just tell me."

"Do you promise to kiss me afterwards?"

"...What?" Standing up extremely quickly, Kyouko practically pounce on Mami who was still sitting in her spot. Before she knew it, both of their lips had pressed together. Mami was hesitant in her mind, but after half a minute, she gave in and kissed back. Four minutes passed before Kyouko dropped onto Mami's chest, both of her eyes closed. "S-She... She fell asleep?" Mami now said to what could've counted as an empty room with nobody but herself inside it. Smiling, she picked up Kyouko and brought her back to the bed where she laid her before covering her with all the blankets she could. Leaving Kyouko's medicine on the counter, Mami also got a glass of water and place a note that said there was some cheese cake in the fridge if she got hungry. "I'll be right back," she said to the girl who was still asleep before she shut the bedroom door behind her. Taking out her phone, she dialed Sayaka's number, no longer waiting to be contacted herself.

"Hello?" The blue haired girl asked from the other side of the line.

"Hi Miki-san," Mami replied. She could've sworn she heard a gasp on the other side of the line, but she continued to speak. "I would like to meet you at the cafe downtown. You think you can meet me there in thirty minutes?"

"B-But M-Mami, I-I thought you had pla-"

"Miki-san, can you make it?" Mami cut her off with a slightly stricter tone. There was silence for a minute before she got a response.

"Y-Yeah, I can make it."

"Good, see you then," Mami quickly hung up without another word. Her voice was back to normal, hoping that Sayaka would be there at the designated time. She went to her closet where she dug through all of her dresses, picking out one of her yellow dresses not far off from the one she wore during the morning. She just found more attractive. After putting everything on and re-straightening her hair back into curls before pinning them together with her flower pins. She then proceeded out the door, hoping Kyouko would still be in place when she got back. "Thank you," she said silently before shutting the door closed and making her way towards the cafe.

Making it there, she checked the time, seeing as Sayaka was going to be late. Sighing, she looked around the room, only to giggle slightly at what she saw at the corner of the room. Madoka was blushing with Homura who wore a similar expression. They hadn't seen her yet, so she brought out her phone to tease the now official couple. 'Hey Madoka, you busy right now?' She watched as Madoka pulled out her phone, while Homura scooted over to see what was going on. Now none of them were facing her.

'Yeah, I'm in the middle of a meeting right now.' It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the entire truth either.

'Really? What's it about?' Mami could see the two look at each other before Madoka nodded and began typing again.

'It's a secret.' That was all Mami needed to see to prompt her out of her seat. Silently walking over, she began typing on her phone, seeing on Madoka's phone that she was preparing a response. Sending the message, she got prepared to mimic what it said. As soon as the message appeared, she pushed her head forward so that she was talking directly into both of their ears at once.

"Really now?" She watched as the two slowly looked behind themselves while she did her best to hold in a laugh that was slowly building up. But when she saw both of their expressions, ones she had never seen and ones she didn't were possible for them to make, it got her to snap and she bursted out into a full out laugh.

"M-M-M-MAMI-SAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Madoka yelled, her face turning into a deep shade of red. Homura's face did the same, but she didn't say a word.

"I just happened to wander into the cafe and saw you two lovebirds sitting next to each other. I really didn't want to bother you, but I really couldn't help it," Mami explained, pausing in between laughs. Madoka's blush which had slowly began to fade re-flooded at being called a 'lovebird.'

"You're starting to sound like Kyouko now," Homura observed, averting her gaze.

"Now that I think about it, you're right," Mami agreed, looking off into the distance.

"Wait, does that mean that you two have been..." Madoka began, trying to take advantage of Mami's acknowledgement.

"You could say so, but in a way, she kinda got the jump on me. Now I would rather hurry, Sayaka is on her way. And if anyone asked, I didn't see anything." Madoka mouthed a 'thank you' before standing up. "Unless it's Kyouko," she added in. The two were about to protest but thought over it until the cafe's door opened and Sayaka entered. The two quickly packed up everything and sped out the door while Mami snook up on the unexpected girl. "Gee, you're late Miki-san," Mami said, making Sayaka jump. But unlike the other two she scared, she didn't have anything to hide.

"Please Mami, don't scare me like that again!" She said, still trying to recover from the slight amount of shock. After the two settled into their respective seats across from each other, they sat in silence for a small amount of time before Sayaka decided to break the silence. "I-I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning," she quietly apologized. Taking both of her hands into her own, Mami got Sayaka to look up.

"Don't worry about it." Sayaka finally let out her breath since she didn't notice that she was holding it. "Now, don't you want something to drink?" Mami asked. Looking surprised, Sayaka arched an eyebrow.

"Are you implying something?" At this point, Mami knew she assumed that this was a date.

"Mmmmaaaaaaaaybe," she teased, giving off a lazy wink which made Sayaka slightly red.

"W-Well, I guess I could go for hot chocolate right now." After a few seconds of waiting, a waitress came by and Mami ordered what they wanted."Y-You look nice," Sayaka commented, trying her best to maintain a normal conversation, but trying not to get flustered over her own observations.

"Yeah, I decided to wear something I knew would catch your eye." Again, Mami didn't hide anything. Sayaka continued to blush until their drinks came in. Relieved, Sayaka started drinking while Mami sipped at her own drink, staring at the blue haired girl the whole while. Trying to avoid eye contact, Sayaka looked at her phone, not seeing anything interesting before returning to her drink. Before she took another gulp, Mami asked an unexpected question. "You wanna taste my drink?"

"W-WHAT!?" Sayaka attempted to contain her composure, but once again, Mami found her way around and shattered it. "B-But, didn't we want to drink our own things in peace?"

"You might've, but I was thinking otherwise. Come on, this one is ginger tea and tastes surprisingly well." Mami offered her drink across the table. Sayaka hesitated before pushing her own drink over. Almost immediately, the drink was snatched from her hands and was going down the older girl's throat. Watching, Sayaka watched as half the cup drained down to only a quarter left. "Aren't you going to try the tea?" Mami asked after looking up from the cup. Looking down, the blue haired girl stared at her reflection before taking a sip. As said, there was a taste of ginger and a slight amount of added honey, but there was another taste to it.

"Why does it taste like cheese cake?" She tilted her head as the other girl began laughing. "And what's so funny?"

"Isn't it obvious?" After shaking her head, Sayaka was about to demand an answer until Mami put a finger to her lips and then pointed at the cup. A few seconds later, Sayaka's face began turning red, flustered at the realization. "That was one of the last things I ate before coming here." That's what got Sayaka to nearly drop the cup, but she stopped from doing so and place it on the table quickly.

"P-Please just give me my drink back." Following the direction, Mami slid the hot chocolate over, or at least what was left of it. She was in the middle of taking another sip until she tasted the same cake from her own drink. Raising an eyebrow, she remembered how Mami took out a half of her drink. Looking up, Mami was drinking her tea, but before the cup obscured most of her face, she winked at Sayaka, making the girl even more flustered than when she already was. The two sat in silence for another minute before Mami spoke up.

"Sayaka, I know why you wanted to 'talk' to me this morning." Looking down, Sayaka avoided the stares of the older girl, surprised at the drop of formalities. "I would love to, but I can't. It might not be such a large age gap, but I would feel far too uncomfortable to even call it a relationship. I only encourage you tp find someone as young as yourself." Again, the table fell silent until Mami stood up. "I must get going now." Sayaka was on the verge of tears, and she could already feel some slide down. She looked up to see Mami staring back at her with her warm eyes. Looking down again, she tried to hide her shame of crying infront of her senpai. Before she could react, Mami had already grasped her chin and planted her lips against her own. Surprised at first, Sayaka slightly struggled before settling down, knowing that this is what she wanted all this time. Before long, the two seperated. "I might not be able to have a relationship with you, but that doesn't mean I won't be there for you whenever you need me. And those are all matters I am willing to talk about, even if they get a little, 'private'." She winked at Sayaka and nudged her breasts slightly getting the intended effect of extreme flusteredness.

"W-W-W-Why would I need to know that? Hehe..." Sayaka trailed off, trying to keep her mind sane.

"Oh, trust me," Mami began before going up to her ear. "I know you want it." And just like that, she was gone out the door, leaving Sayaka to dwell on her thoughts before she sighed, leaning her head back. This might not have been the intended affection she wanted, but she knew that Mami would be there for her. Just like she wanted it.

_________________________________________________________________________

"I'm back!" Mami announced as she walked back through the front door. She was surprised to see all the lights still off, notifying her that Kyouko wasn't awake yet. After she pulled off all her clothes except her bra and panties, she walked back to the bedroom, seeing that Kyouko hadn't left, but that she had tried to get her medicine, ending up in a pile of pills on the ground. Sighing, Mami gathered them all up, blew on them, and placed them back in the bottle. She would hopefully be fine if she took them. Crawling into bed, she tried making herself comfortable before feeling something wet and sticky. Without needing to guess, she reached over and pulled Kyouko closer to her. Without waking her, Mami slowly slid her hand downward towards where Kyouko's pants were. Reaching it, she didn't just notice that they were slightly pulled down, but she also took Kyouko's hand out which was surprisingly still wet. Either she was faking being asleep now which was doubtful, or she had just masturbated recently, which was probably the most likely.

Taking Kyouko's hand, she inspected her latest ejaculation. Staring at it made her thirsty for it even more. Without hesitation, she sucked off all of Kyouko's cum that was on her fingers before shifting, getting in position so she could enjoy herself as well. Reaching down again, she felt the girls clitoris, lightly rubbing it before taking her other hand and pushing up her shirt. She began to fondle with her breast, even though they were small compared to her own, but they were still sensitive. That she knew. After a few seconds of teasing, Mami finally pushed her finger inside, earning a quiet moan from Kyouko, signifying that she was still sleeping, but in her dreams, she felt it. Extending her hand, she moved aside her own panties before reaching far enough to touch herself before continuing. Hearing her own moans and pants alongside Kyouko's, her paced quickened, her climax coming as well as, for she knew perfectly, Kyouko's. Before she reached it, she saw Kyouko's eyes shoot open, spelling out that she was indeed awake. "M-Mami!?" Kyouko said in between breaths.

"Oh Kyouko, you should've stayed asleep longer." Right then, she let out all of her juices, and she can feel Kyouko doing the same on her own end. Panting, Mami got up and turned Kyouko over so that she was facing upward before she licked her pussy, tasting her and her liquids, savoring everything she could on her taste buds. She herself turned over so that Kyouko could do the same with her, letting out a small moan as she did so. Then afterwards, the two lay next to each other, slowing drifting off to sleep. Without a word, Kyouko reached over and unhooked Mami's bra before sucking on Mami's breast, feeling the warm milk that she had tasted long before. Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep, holding onto each other. But before they drifted, Mami had one last thing to say. "Rest easy now... I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Rule number one: In a Sayaka x Mami fanfic, DO NOT allow me to throw Kyouko in, or else the entire thing is going to crumble down. Hope you enjoyed my work. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them. Thanks again!


End file.
